User talk:Mitch Spiritslayer
Hi Mitch! Rukias Tonarim 01:02, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :If I did this right, I'm going to be proud of myself. >_< Mitch Spiritslayer 01:06, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :: :O I like this pic better. Rukias Tonarim 01:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::: >_> ritualist+dervish+assassin= three chars, you said you have FOUR. Silly. Rukias Tonarim 19:49, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::: oh woopsies ima change that right nowMitch Spiritslayer 01:38, 15 January 2008 (UTC) User page cleanup FTW. Rukias Tonarim 23:01, 20 January 2008 (UTC) : Mitch, GO GET SOME TEMPLATES. Rukias Tonarim 00:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Mudkipz. So I herd u lyke them. Rukias Tonarim 01:12, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :MITCH, EMERGENCY. GET ON AIM/GW ASAP. I'M SERIOUS. Rukias Tonarim 01:47, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Congrats How'd you get banned? 12:27, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea, whenever I try and log in it just tells me "Your account has been blocked for an account issue. Please contact support for information." And this message doesn't match either of the ones on "Ban" page so I don't know what to do.Mitch Spiritslayer 12:31, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::Go pester Gaile Gray. 12:32, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Ohey Can you reupload that last image (Image:Dervish3.jpg) as Image:MitchDervish3.jpg or something more specific like that? Dervish3 is a pretty vague and generic name, and it could be overwritten accidently by another user. Thanks! 20:46, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :No problem, how do you delete the (Image:Dervish3.jpg) ? Mitch Spiritslayer 20:49, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Deleting pages is an ability only given to sysops; you can tag a page or image to be deleted with Template:Delete though. 21:39, 28 April 2008 (UTC) YOU zzz also luxons phail 06:07, 29 April 2008 (UTC) What happened? Why'd you leeeeaaave. Rukias Tonarim 23:00, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Lol. I didn't know KING's full name til I saw it on your user page. Rukias Tonarim 21:14, 6 June 2008 (UTC) AMERIKKAAAA F#$% YEAH COMIN' AGAIN TO SAVE THE MOTHERF#$%IN' DAY YEAH Hrm. That's weird. Your page suddenly isn't so broken on Firefox. Maybe its I downloaded the new version? Strange. Rukias Tonarim 03:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Hiya Sooooooo, me and Xeros are gonna start playing ArchLord, which I THINK is a game you told me about, but anywho I found their website saved as a bookmark and after looking around I think it looks really good. This doesn't really mean much for my GW activity seeing as I'm hardly on to begin with, lol. It's just that I'm pretty much burnt out with PvE and PvP isn't so great. I'll still be on if there's a nice chunky update, and also to collect some points. I'm especially looking forward to the update mentioned in the latest developer's updates, with the whole underused and underpowered PvE elite skill buffs. However, I'll still be active on this wiki (as active as a user can be with hardly any contributions, but even if I dont do much I still sulk around the wiki.) So you can always contact me on my talk page if I'm not on GW. Now you probably think I'm going to be less active on GW than I probably will be, but no worries. Rukias Tonarim 05:22, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :You know those games, where you look on the website, and read a few things, and it sounds like the best fucking thing ever, then you spend 3 and a half hours downloading it, and you find out that 1) The character creation system is SEVERELY limited, 2) The graphics are horrible on the highest setting, and 3) Moving your character around feels like trying to swim in a tub of quickly drying cement. ::Gah, back to AB and RA until I find a game that serves as a good enough distraction til gw2. qq. Rukias Tonarim 08:03, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Well, thats what happens when you expect alot from a 100% free MMO. I just downloaded it and made an account but unfortunately when I try to log in all it says is "the login server is unavailable". =/ I guess its back to mapping for me. Kinda sucks because ArchLord sounded like one of the sickest games ever. Mitch Spiritslayer 02:28, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Mitch, go download Sword of The New World: Granado Espada from the filefront 7 part mirror, make an account, make your family on the PvE server and tell me your family name so I can add you to my friends list. Plskthxbye. Rukias Tonarim 19:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I've heard people talking good about Anarchy Online (or something in that sense). Personally, I burn my time with Diablo II (modded, cause Median mod is hawt). --- -- (s)talkpage 19:49, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::: @ Rukias-> my computer got this wierd virus from somewhere and I'm kind of afraid of online downloads but I guess if it works for you I can try it. @ Vipermagi-> I used to play Diablo II but I got kinda bored of constant repetitive Nightmare Baal or cow runs just so I can level my character. Mitch Spiritslayer 03:10, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Lmao I love that assassin userbox. Rukias Tonarim 05:04, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC)